P.S I Love You
P.S I Love You is an original unit song performed by Shinomiya Karen, Tenkubashi Tomoka, and Nikaido Chizuru as the unit "Pisces". Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kiken na sekai de tatakau anata no Nokoriga o daite nemurinitsuku Michi ni mayowazu ni kaette koreru you ni Konya mo heya no akari wa tsuketa mama ni "Ikanai de" nante ienai wa Dorehodo no ketsui ka shitteru "Mujun sae mo renai" to kodoku o tanoshimeru Otona ni naritai Stay with me, baby Hitori―― Matsu dake no yoru ni nureteku ai ga samui to furueteru Hayaku kite karadagoto atatamete yo Ichigyou dake no okitegami "aishiteru yo" no hitokoto de Maiagaru atashi wa oroka, ne…. Wakatteru wakatte iru no Ai wa hakanai mono yo kakugo shiteru Inochi kaerimizu tachimukau senaka "Anata o suki de iru" watashi no PURAIDO "Daijoubu?" Nante kikanai de Ate no nai yakusoku wa sabishii "Zetsubou sae jinsei" to osore ni uchikateru Onna de isasete Stay with me, baby "Ikanai de" nante ienai wa Sonna koto machigai to shitteru "Setsuna sae mo jounetsu" to wakare o ukeireru Iiko dearitai Stay with me, baby Hitori―― Machiwabita dake fueteiku ai ga itai to naite iru Wasurenai karadajuu ga motometeru Ichigyou dake no okitegami "sayounara" dake o nokoshite Ikanai de anata wa oroka, yo…. Wakatteru wakatte iru no Michi ni mayou kurai wa tayasui no yo Love you |-| Kanji= 危険な世界で　戦うあなたの 残り香を抱いて　眠りにつく 道に迷わずに　帰って来れるように 今夜も部屋の明かりは　つけたままに “行かないで”なんて言えないわ どれほどの　決意か　知ってる 「矛盾さえも恋愛」と　孤独を楽しめる 大人になりたい　Stay with me, baby ひとり―― 待つだけの夜に濡れてく　愛が寒いと震えてる はやく来て　身体ごと　あたためてよ 一行だけの置手紙「あいしてるよ」のひと言で 舞い上がる　あたしは愚か、ね…。 わかってる　わかっているの 愛は　儚いものよ　覚悟してる 命かえりみず　立ち向かう背中 「あなたを好きでいる」私のプライド “大丈夫？”なんて聞かないで 宛てのない　約束は　寂しい 「絶望さえ人生」と恐れに打ち勝てる 女でいさせて　Stay with me, baby “行かないで”なんて言えないわ そんなこと　間違いと　知ってる 「刹那さえも情熱」と　別れを受け入れる いい子でありたい　Stay with me, baby ひとり―― 待ちわびただけ増えていく　愛が痛いと泣いている 忘れない　身体中が　求めてる 一行だけの置手紙「サヨウナラ」だけを残して 逝かないで　あなたは愚か、よ…。 わかってる　わかっているの 道に　迷うくらいは　容易いのよ　Love you |-| English= I fall asleep, embracing the lingering scent of you who fights in a dangerous world In order to have you return without being lost I leave the light in my room on tonight as usual I can't say "don't leave" I know how determined you are "Contradiction is a part of love", thus I'm able to enjoy solitary I want to become an adult. Stay with me, baby By myself-- I'm wet with tears in the night I can only wait; I'm shaking as my love gets cold Come back soon and warm my whole body Reading a farewell letter with one line: "I love you" I feel elated. Am I a fool...? I understand. I understand it well Love is transient. I'm prepared Your back is a person who fights without considering one own's life "My love for you" is my pride Don't ask me "are you alright?" Pointless promise makes me lonely "Despair is a part of life", thus I can defeat my fear Let me be a woman. Stay with me, baby I can't say "don't leave" I know it's wrong to beg you "Transience is a part of passion", thus I accept this parting I want to be a good girl. Stay with me, baby By myself-- I'm more and more impatient of waiting. I'm crying as my love hurts I can't forget about you. My whole body needs you You leave only a farewell letter with one line: "goodbye" Please don't die. Are you a fool...? I understand. I understand it well How easy it is to lose one's way. I love you CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 02 BlueMoon Harmony (sung by: Pisces) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 2 (performed by: Pisces) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Tenkubashi Tomoka Category:Nikaido Chizuru Category:Shinomiya Karen